Forgotten
by kikat
Summary: Bella after the change, but it's not the same Bella. She not only left her human trats behind; she also left her memories behind too. Really better than it sounds so I hope you read it! rated kt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: wellers this is a one shot and I guess it's kinda sad. So read on my twilight addicts!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight**

Forgetting

Bella's Point Of View

"Now love, you're sure that you want this?" Edward worriedly asked.

"Of course Edward, doing this means an eternity with you," how could he doubt this?

"Well, Carlisle will be in right after I errr… bite you," Edward explained.

"You ready?" I asked.

"One last thing, go over your whole human life. As soon as the change occurs you will forget it all," I already thought of this but here we go again.

I remembered moving here, "feeding" Charlie, talking to Renee on the phone, meeting the Cullens, and more importantly, meeting Edward. The love of my life, and the reason for doing this. I felt Edward's cool breath on my neck. I realized then that this was the last time I would feel his cool breath. Knowing that I would be just as cold.

"I love you," Edward breathed and he pierced my skin with his sharp fangs.

I just let out a blood curdling scream and started crying.

"Oh god Bella!" Edward cried. If he could cry he would be drenched in tears.

"I'm fine." I struggled to say.

Edward just held me and then Carlisle came in with the morphine. The pain subsided and I fell into the darkness.

I knew that I was changed, because I felt the cold. The thing was where was I?

"Who's there?" My throat burned at the attempt to speak.

"Bella, my love!"

"Excuse me?"

"Bella it's me Edward!" This boy was talking to me?! He was gorgeous.

"I'm sorry, who?"

Edward's Point Of View

As I bit my angel I was a little hesitant. Should I be damning her to hell? Well too late now. The venom was already coursing through her veins. She screamed in agony and I caused that. What a horrible, horrible monster I am. (Did I mention horrible?)

Thank God Carlisle came in when he did. The morphine seemed to help a bit, but Bella didn't wake up the entire changing process.

"Who's there?" My love asked.

"Bella, my love!" She was stunning.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella it's me, Edward," how could she not know her true love?

"I'm sorry, who?" My dead heart broke into a million pieces.

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen forgot me, her husband!

A/N: So there it is….. stares around awkwardly ooooooookkkkay! You guys can review and

tell me how you like it. Even if one person wants me to continue then I will. Oh yeah I have

question, what does OOC mean?

Until next time,

Kikat


	2. AN IMPORTANT!

**Hey you guys I just want to tell you that I won't be updating for a while. My dog, Sadie, has a stomach tumor so we have to euthanize her on Monday. I just wanted you guys to know so you won't think I forgot. I knew her for a long time so this is very hard to deal with. I won't be too long so until next time,**

**Kikat**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: all ritghty smighty here is my next chappie and actually I am continuing because of one reviewer that asked me too. ****So here it is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: not mine so no suing **

Forgotten

Bella's Point Of View

Who was this person? I mean, don't get me wrong this guy was so beautiful. At the same time I knew I was. That was the only thing that I remembered, vampires are drop dead gorgeous (how many times have I used that word?)

"Bella, please let's talk about this," Edward asked.

"I um…." I couldn't think of anything so I just jumped out the window and ran. I don't know where but I know that I needed answers. I could hear Edward calling for me. He sounded so hurt. 'Go back' 'stay away'. This was the little war going on in my mind.

Then, I saw it. This beautiful and peaceful looking meadow, which had a sparkling blue waterfall, beautiful purple and yellow flowers, and such cool wet grass. I remember this place, but why? There was something important that happened here, but what? It must have something to do with that Edward guy.

I really should go back. I feel so bad for the guy. WAIT!! I never saw what I look like! I ran to the waterfall and looked at my reflection. I gasped, "so gorgeous." My hair was light brown and straight. My body was curvy in all the right places. My cheeks were round and my lips full and pink. My skin was pale, but still beautiful. Finally, my eyes. They were red, but had brown mixed in with it.

'It looks like they're fighting each other,' I thought. The colors were pushing each other out of the way. I am so confused right now. Now my nails were changing colors. They were green and now I was scared. What is happening to me? My nails then turned orange. Mood changing nails, huh.

Now I have to move, I could smell his scent. I just ran as fast as I could and saw a city sign. It read 'Now Entering Bailey City.' So Colorado is my new home. There was so much human blood and it was… revolting. Then I smelled it- vampires. Now I guess I have a family too. I walked right up to the giant house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" The man that answered the door was tall and buff. He reminds me of someone.

"Yes, umm… I was wondering if I could stay here?" How do you ask to crash a guy's house?

The shock on his face was as clear as day. "Sure, where did you come from?"

"I don't remember," I honestly didn't.

"Oh yeah I was right, newborn," he grinned. "What's going on Aaron?" this stunning woman asked. "Oh nothing, now we have a new addition," he answered. "Oh and what's your name sweetie? Mine is Saffron." she was a little older than me.

"Bella." That was the only thing I remembered about myself.

"Well Bella, it's just us here so we have plenty of rooms now take your pick." The house inside was ravishing with modern furniture and paintings all around. The floor in the entire house was 

hardwood. I saw my new room and I loved it. There was a small bed with gold bed sheets. The curtains were also gold and that was the only decoration in the room.

"So do you like it?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, it's just fine, thank you for everything," I had to thank him for helping a stranger.

"So um Bella, what _do _you remember?" Wow what a question.

"Nothing at all," I sighed.

"So you didn't have a boyfriend or anything?" Why did he care if I had a boyfriend or not?

"No at least I don't think so."

"Sweetie?" Saffron called. "Yeah baby?" "I have to go hunting wanna come?" "No, thanks, I think that I'll stay here a while." "So, Bella, how do you not know if you have a boyfriend or not?" "I guess I forgot. You know, the whole lose your memory after the change deal? There was a guy there when I woke up. He kept saying my love and all that stuff." "Oh okay well I've got something to do. If you need me I'll be right downstairs." As he left the room, I felt something touch my butt. The wind? (Yeah perverted wind.) Maybe I shouldn't freak over it.

A few hours later:

"Saffron, can you help?" "What is it Bella?!" I loved how in just a few hours, she cared about me. "My- my throat." "Oh you haven't gone hunting. Well, let's go I'll teach you." We lived right next to a forest, so it was nice and secluded. "Okay now do you smell something?" I 

nodded. "Let your senses overcome you." I did just that, and smelled this wonderful aroma. I saw it, it was a nice juicy deer. I snapped its neck and sucked it dry. "That tasted so good," I said as I wiped the blood away. "Satisfied?" I nodded vigorously. "Good, let's go home."

Edward's Point Of View:

My heart broke into more pieces as I saw Bella leap out the window. I called after her but I saw her going to our place- the meadow. I smelled her and heard gasp at the sight of her. Of course she was gorgeous; she's always been that way. Then she whipped her head around and ran. She was faster than me, which is saying a lot. I tried to follow her but lost her. I saw a big sign: 'Now Entering Bailey City.' So Bella ran off to Colorado.

I did not want to pressure her so I let her wander. I saw her enter a couple's house and she was there for quite a while. I heard the man's thoughts a few minutes later. '_This girl is HOT!' _The rest was grotesque and vile. I blocked him out. I heard Bella call for help then stiffened, her throat just hurt. I saw her first hunt and my heart wrenched that I couldn't be there for her, just watch. The girl, who was like Rosalie and Alice combined, took her home. I walked up to the door and heard a commotion.

Bella's Point of View:

"He's here I can smell him!" I hissed. "Who Bella, Edward? No, Bella, he's not here he's far away," Saffron soothed. "Saffron, I love you and you have been the best. I have to go." I kissed her cheek gave her a hug and jumped out the window again.

Edward's Point of View:

I heard it all, but this time I could smell her. This would be a chase. I saw her and grabbed her arm, pinning her to a tree. "Bella, please just listen to me," I pleaded. "Why?!" She tried to loosen my grip, but to no avail. "You lost your memory and I'm sorry for that, but you are my 

fiancé." Her eyes widened and if she could cry tears, she would. "My- my fiancé?" She was more relaxed and began to hug me. "I'm so sorry I wish I could remember. Maybe we should go somewhere to talk." "Yeah I saw the town's hotel around here, come on let's go." She looked at me quizzically, but hopped on my back, and we were off.

Bella's Point of View:

We were at the hotel and sitting on the couch. "Bella, do you have any powers?" "I haven't even thought of that. I mean, my nails change to the color to my mood, hold on" I grabbed some dirt from the flower pot and thought about a Volvo. I don't know how I knew to do this, but it was as natural as breathing. A tiny model car appeared in my hand and I could hear Edward say, "Not possible." "I guess it is possible," I chuckled. "What? I didn't say anything." "Did I read your mind?" "I-I think you did. I have that power too." "This is amazing!" I laughed and hugged him. As I hugged him I felt an electric shock and we looked into each other's eyes. Was this love? "Edward, we have a lot to think about."

**A cliffe!! So tell me how you liked it. R&R Oh yeah, whoever can guess where I got that nails thing first gets the next chappie dedicated to them! (roar of applause.) You will also get a cookie. If anybody has any questions about Bella's powers please pm me and I will post Bella's nail color and moods very soon and will explain Bella's power also in that A/N**

**Until next time,**

**Kikat**


	4. an explanation

**Hey you guys this is the explanation and color to mood A/N**

**Mood Color Nails:**

**Angry Red**

**Sad Blue**

**Confused Green**

**Scared Orange**

**Happy Yellow**

**Jealous Black**

**In love Pink**

**Okay I will probably add more during the story.**

**Bella's Power:**

**She can take dirt, sand, and any element from the Earth, think of an object, which will appear from the element. Hope that explained it!**


	5. Very Important! READ!

**Hey you guys I made a story schedule, because I was really disorganized.**

**The Beautiful Monster Next Door******** Monday**

**Secrets Revealed******** Wednesday**

**Unattainable Love******** Friday**

**Forgotten******** Sunday**

**Also, my other story The impossible Love will be updated. I will only update it when I have finished at least another story, or if I have a lot of free time.**

**This schedule doesn't apply to this week. It's my mom's birthday and we have to plan her party and all that jazz. So have an awesome week!!**


	6. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, here is Chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sniff sniff**

BPOV:

"Edward do you love me," I asked as I looked down at my hands. "Of course I do," Edward laughed as he hugged me from behind. "How did we meet?" "How about we save that story for later. Let's go to our house," woah, our house?! "What do you mean our house?" his face dropped into a frown. "We got married before the change," MARRIAGE?! "I thought that you said I was only your Fiancé?" "I guess I got my words mixed up," he had a grin on his face. "Let's go to the house," my voice was shaky. I highly doubted that I got married.

The ride back home was awkward, to say the least. Edward rented a silver Volvo for some weird reason. Once in awhile Edward would look over to me, then at the road. I hated this, not knowing anything. All the thoughts in Edward's mind were of happy memories of us. But that was a different Bella. 'I'm sorry that I can't be the Bella that you want. That you need,' I thought. "Don't be silly, love," Edward whispered. "I didn't say anything," I gasped. "Hold on let me try something." His eyes were filled with concentration and curiosity. I then heard a sound in my head, 'Bella, I believe that we can speak telepathically.' This was just great so less privacy. I heard him chuckle which was such a musical sound. My heart hurt when I struggled to remember him.

"Why did you rent a silver Volvo?" That was the first time I spoke since my new found power. "I have one at home," he seemed to be remembering something so I just let him have his moment. I felt like a stranger with him, I mean why did I ever deserve someone like him? He didn't just let me go; he hunted me down and helped me. The least I could do was listen to his stories, no matter how much they hurt me. "Is there a special reason you have a Volvo?" I used my sweetest voice on him, hoping he would spill.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "This is where Bella," he saw his mistake, so did I, "you and I drove back from our first date." I looked out the window wishing I could remember the same memory he did. My eyes had some salty liquid dripping down my cheek. "What's this?" I curiously asked. His face drooped as he said, "Tears, they come when you're sad. Are you okay?" I just nodded. "This only happens to humans, though," he murmured. We were close to a beautiful white house with a 

humongous driveway. "This is your house?" My jaw almost hit the ground. "Yes, it's our house," he said with a smile. The house was white with a wraparound porch. We pulled up and as soon as I opened the door and got out a pixie like vampire tackled me. "Bella, don't ever leave us!"

"And you are?" Her face looked like I told her she had to run naked through the street. She went into another man's arms and buried her face into her chest. "That's Alice," Edward whispered into my ear. I mouthed 'sorry' to the man and he nodded in understanding. "This is Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme." "Hi everybody," I waved. They looked so sad. I hated myself for being the cause for all the sadness in the family. "I'm just going to go to my room for awhile to collect my thoughts."

"It's the third one on the left," Edward replied. As soon as I got in my room, I sobbed. I was shaking and my hair was sticking to my face. Someone held me from behind. It was Rosalie, she looked confused though. "Rosalie, thank you," I breathed. "We need to talk to you downstairs, okay?" I nodded and walked with Rosalie downstairs. Everyone was seated. Edward and Emmet had an open seat for their mate. I decided to stand by the doorway, just in case I needed a fast escape.

"Bella, can you tell us if you remember anything from your human life?" the tall blonde one asked, his name was Carlisle. I yelled in frustration, "NO! I can't remember anything!" Edward looked crushed. I sighed, "I'm sorry that was very rude." Alice spoke up, "No, we understand. We can help you remember." Her face brightened up at this.

"So what's your power?" Emmet looked excited. "Well I can take dirt, sand, or something like that and create something from it." I saw their confusion and decided to demonstrate. I took a clump of dirt from the flower pot and thought of a pair of glasses and sure enough that's what came up in my hands. "Woah, that's so cool," Emmet gaped.

"Why are her eyes brown?" Rosalie inquired.

"What do you mean brown they're red," Alice said. "No they're brown," Jasper corrected. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet said that my eyes were red also. "Well, what is it red or brown?" I asked.

"Bella, they're brown," Edward whispered. I grabbed a mirror and saw them. It was like at the lake, they were fighting each other. "I may have a theory about this," Carlisle was rubbing his chin and 

looked at the wall, "I believe that the color of your eyes reveals what we want you to be." Everybody, including me, looked confused. "If Alice sees them as red, then she wanted you to be a vampire, but if Jasper sees them as brown then he wanted you to stay a human."

"Can I speak to Edward alone?" Everyone left the room. "Did you not want to change me?" His face fell.

"Bella, you have to understand," he started stroking my hands, but I pulled them away. "Understand what?! That you didn't want me?" I was near tears. "I didn't want to take your soul, but you convinced me to steal you for eternity." That was so romantic. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Did you not want to be a vampire?" I sighed, "I don't know anymore. I feel like I was thrown into this world without a past, I feel worthless!" The tears fell. Edward kissed me, but I flew backwards. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry." My head was spinning; I had no clue what was going on. This is my husband, but I don't even remember his favorite color.

"Let's go to our meadow," I took Edward's hand. We ran there in a slower pace than I would've liked.

"So let me help you remember your past," Edward breathed on my neck. "Well, we met in an unlikely manner. I didn't like you at first, but that was because I was so attracted to your blood. We had a few dates when I asked you to marry me, and it took some convincing but you said yes."

"Wow, that sounds great, wish I could remember it," I mumbled the last part. I knew he heard it though. "Bella, I can help you remember, we all can." I loved his enthusiasm, but it felt wasted. The sun was rising and I realized that I haven't changed for a few days. "Let's go back home, I need to shower."

A Few Days Later…

"So, I like shopping?" This didn't sound right. "Alice, don't mess with Bella. You hate shopping," Edward assured me. Thank goodness. "Fine, it would've worked," she whined. "No, it wouldn't have and you know it," he laughed. "Hey Bella, want to go out for dinner?" "Sure, mountain lion for two?" I joked. I was getting a little more comfortable around Edward and his family. My memories were still lost though.

After feeding Edward and I laid in the grass for awhile. "Edward, I really have to go. Remember Alice wants to go shopping," I giggled. "Fine, but make it fast," he pouted. "You know I will," I said as I kissed him on the nose. We haven't had a real kiss since that day. We weren't that close.

I ran extra fast as I bumped right into Alice. "So, ready for shopping?" Alice was so excited that I agreed to let her get a new wardrobe for me. "Whose car are we taking?" Edward bought me a powdered blue Volkswagen buggy. He despised it, but I thought that it was adorable. "How about the baby?" Alice made a face; nobody seemed to like my baby buggy. "Let's go to the Wyoming Valley Mall!" Alice squealed. "That sounds like a big store," I groaned.

We made it in record time. I drove the fastest in our family, which surprised everybody. My dad is the Chief Police Officer at Forks. I guess I was a prude when it came to driving. "I love your new driving we made it in opening time!" Alice was already halfway through the parking lot, when I was able to catch up to her at human pace. "Alice relax," I laughed at her eagerness. The mall was humongous and had so many stores.

"So this is a Victoria Secret?" Alice glared at me for a second then composed herself. "It's okay sweetie, I know that you forgot certain things." I was lucky this time; Alice can be scary when she's mad.

After spending almost the whole day shopping, we headed home and I threw all of my things in the large walk-in closet Edward and I shared. "Long day," Edward laughed. "Shut up, why didn't you warn me?" _'Hey I tried,' he thought._ Sometimes it was nice to have our own little conversations in our minds. _'I'm gonna go talk to Alice.'_ I decided to go through the vast amount of clothes in my, scratch that our closet. I heard very faint voices and needed to get closer to hear it.

"She's not the same," was that Edward? "I know, but she's in there somewhere," Alice? "We don't have the same connection as before and- I don't know she's just not my Bella," he whispered the last part. My face was washed with tears by now. I ran into the other room in an angry haze.

"I guess you need to tell me something?!" Both their heads shot up at me.

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm writing the next chapter as we speak! This has become my favorite story because it's the easiest to write, so expect more soon! Also tell me how this chapter was, I really didn't want to take so long on the Alice shopping spree, so overdone and I'm too tired to do it. I'm gonna go to sleep because it's 2:30 in the morning! See what I do for you guys haha! Please review at least five pretty please? Love you guys!**


End file.
